The Legend of MeatShield
by guisniperman
Summary: A Meatshield is a man or an animal that is used by somebody to takes hit it should have taken. What if there exist a man whose sole purpose is to uphold such role but whose ability to retaliate without doing anything is unique? Add to that a monstruous stamina and you have the ultimate meat shield. This is the legend created by that man.


**AN: This is my first story so please be nice I believe my writing skills to be lacking so it's more of a way to present a new kind of challenge for Oc in One Piece. Thus, I hereby present you.**

**The Legend of MeatShield**

_**Ch 1: The beginning of a legend.**_

It was a calm day on the Baratie. Well, as calm as it could be with a certain rubberman accidentaly wreaking havoc in the normally calm restaurant.

"Come back here!" yelled the aforementioned Rubberman known as Monkey D. Luffy as he chased what appeared to be a pink? cat which had just stolen his meat. HIS meat! The cat entered a room and as he was about to follow it inside, he was suddently caught and held against the wall. "Are you mad Straw hat?" Whispered Patty loudly "Don't you know what room it is?" "What does it matter?!" yelled Luffy,"That stupid cat stole my meat!" "Shhh!, Not so loud! It's the waiters quarter." "But I though you fired all the waiter?" "Yeah, the seasonal waiters."

Now Luffy was confused. First, he have to work at the floating restaurant for one whole year because they don't have wiater anymore. Second, right after he 'earned' a meal a stupid cat comes and steal the last piece of meat and last but not least the waiter where only for a season? His curiosity was peeked. "If there aren't any waiter then why can't I go in the room?" "It's because our usual waiter is resting in there for his usual 2-month vacation." Luffy was surprised to say the least. " TWO MONTH!" yelled Luffy "What a lazy guy." Patty's reaction surprised Luffy even more. "Don't you dare call him lazy!" growled Patty, " He work ten month a year without sleep or rest serving people or cleaning the restorant when were closed for the night so the Baratie remain perfect. He's one of the three original member with Zeff-sama and Sanji. If it wasn't for his dedication the Baratie wouldn't have half the reputation it currently have! So don't disturb him!" Wispered Patty one last time while glaring heatedly at the chore boy before returning to his duties. Luffy was left pondering after such revelation. 10 month! Without rest! It was monstruous even for him. "Hum, I wonder if he'll want to join my crew?" He already had a swordman, a navigator, a sniper and a soon to be cook. What position could this stamina freak occupate?

_Timeskip: Fight againt the Pirate Armada while Pearl is shouting his mouth off._

"That's three time you make me bleed dam cook!" bellowed Pearl at the top of his voice. "Now that you can't move you'll… arck!" after chocking suddently under the bewildered eyes of both the cook and the pirates, Pearl spat out… a bread stick?

"That's not nice to yell when someone is trying to catch some sleep" a deep, tired but calming voice echoed from the second deck of the Baratie. The speaker was a 5 feet 10 man, a bit of overweight with no visible musculature. He had lightly tanned skin with green eyes hidden under dark mark showing his lack of sleep. Short, unkept light brown hair where mostly hidden by a silly looking black pajamas hat with a small face on it. He was wearing a grey two-piece jogging pajamas and had a familiar pink cat with cream belly and squinted eyes with a strange pink bobble tail that was making soft bell like song each time it moved. He was currently munching on a breadstick.

"You!" yelled an angry, on fire Pearl "How dare you try to kill me with food? Whodo you think you are?" "Kill you? I think there's a misunderstanding." Answered the still unnamed man before jumping down to the battle platform and ignoring what looked like a golden monkey yelling about shooting someone's head off. "You woke me up so I tried to feed you so you could shut up while waiting for your order and as for who I am, you can call me Wayne. The little missie on my shoulder is Silly." The feline, upon hearing her name, answered with a cute "nya!" Wayne then looked boringly at the Iron Shield. "If you're done disturbing the peace then I'm going back to sleep." He then turned around to return inside slowly. Pearl was boiling in rage. How dare he dismiss him like that after nearly killing him. With anger clouding his mind, Pearl jumped after the retreating waiter attempting to squash his head using an harmer strike. "DIE!"

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. As Pearl strike was about to connect, both Pirate and Cook though the exact same thing 'the fool, he's dead'. Which is why the Pirate where surprised when Pearl's two hand–shields shattered after connecting with Wayne's head. Pearl himself had a comically surprised look on his face before his life ended. Because two seconds after connecting the blow, his head implosed. Like he had taken the blow himself. Wayne himself seemed unbothered by what happened.

"Did something hit my head?"

_**To continue…**_

**AN: Simply to make others understand, I know it's not a good chapter. It could have been way better. This is why I'd like to say that this is a challenge! The title say a part of what I have in mind. PM me if you want to take on that challenge or if you want to know the non-devil fruit powers that the character weild.**


End file.
